


Bought

by luamal1217



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Slave, Slave Harry, Slave Liam, master zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam had been Zayn's Slave for about two years and Zayn was always satisfied enought by him. But now Prince Zayn is intrested into adding someone else to their party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bought

**Author's Note:**

> Smut mostly, fluff too. Not much story development but I wanted to write this only for smut. So...enjoy?

Liam was Prince Zayn's slave. He had been bought when he turned 18, given to Zayn for the Prince's 19th birthday and been with him for almost two years by then. 

Zayn wasn't abusive at all and unlike other Masters Liam served Zayn was nice to him and he made sure Liam was always comfortable. Of course it had downsides as well. He head to wear this tight collar around his neck all the time. There where the initials Z.M. on it with diamonds and at times Liam loved to look at it in the mirror, it made him feel proud to have such detail and importance to it. He had to be shirtless all day long and had to follow Zayn around. Whenever he was taken out, which was on rare occasions Zayn would put a leash on the collar and tie Liam's hands behind his back. 

But Liam grew up to like those things. He loved having someone who owned him and he couldn't ask for a better Master than the one he had. Liam always pleased Zayn in whatever kink he had which was the reason that Zayn's words one night surprised him.

"I'm buying another slave," Zayn told Liam. They had just finished having sex. Zayn was the type to cuddle and he always kept Liam in his bed for the whole night.  
"Am I not good enough?" Liam asked hurt.  
"No, no doll that's not it. You're perfect and you know you are. It's only that I'd love to have someone along. You know, threesome would be more fun."  
Liam was still looking slightly down so Zayn took his chin between his fingers, "you'll always be my favourite doll no matter what. I simply want another baby along for me. Okay?"  
Liam nodded gently.  
"Come here," Zayn said and he kissed Liam, sticking his tongue in Liam's mouth in a way which he knew it would make Liam accept no matter what.

It was about a week after when Liam was reminded about the new slave Zayn wanted. They got in Zayn's room and he saw the leash and a rope on Zayn's bed.  
"Where are we going?" he asked Zayn.  
Zayn smiled and clipped on the leash, "we're going to check the new slave. If I like him, he'll be getting back home with us."  
"Oh."  
"Hands behind," Zayn said and Liam placed his hands behind his back and Zayn tied them up. He reached for the leash and held it tightly, "let's go."  
Liam nodded and followed Zayn out and into his car. 

Zayn's driver took him to his destination and Zayn got Liam out. Liam recognized the place right away. It was the same place he was kept in before he was bought for Zayn and it gave him shivers down his back. But Zayn smiled at him and made Liam calm down again.  
"Come on," Zayn encouraged and he followed him in.

Once inside Zayn found the receptionist which Liam recognized as Mary.  
"I'm here to see the owner," Zayn said and she nodded, calling for the owner right away.  
Liam lowered his head down as he saw Thomas walking towards them.  
"Prince Malik, it's good to see you here."  
"Hello Thomas. I hope you have received my request."  
"Of course we I have. And I saved you just what you need. He's young and new. He is a bit shy but he'll be good once he gets used to you. Perfect sub. He's been brought here only a few weeks ago so we didn't have much time to train him for you but he knows his place and where he should stand. Come on, I'll take you to him." 

Liam recalled the road they where taking. They where going in the dungeons. Usually new slaves or those with bad behaviour are kept there, tied up in positions in which they can't move. He stepped closer to Zayn as they got down the stairs, seeing more Masters there. 

Thomas opened the locks to one of the rooms at the far end. It was dark but the lamp on the desk provided just enough light for them to see the boy. He was chained in the middle of the room. He was leaning down from his waist, his hands chained up from two chains getting down from the ceiling and his legs cuffed together. Liam could see a gag on his mouth and his eyes where closed. 

Thomas went to him and slapped him slightly on his cheek, "wake up!"  
The boy opened his eyes and looked up. "Got a new Master here for you. Be good and serve him right if you don't to be chained here forever." 

Zayn had ignored Thomas and pulled Liam closer from the leash, "I want you to fuck him doll."  
Liam's eyes widened, "me?"  
"Yes. I'm sure he would like you. And I trust your judgment."  
Liam blushed and then nodded, "okay Master."  
Thomas remained by the door and Liam looked at him weirdly, not keen in stripping off in front of his previous Master. Zayn realized that Liam was uncomfortable with Thomas there and he turned to him, "could you please give us some privacy? My slave doesn't feel relaxed if there's someone else watching him."  
"Sure," Thomas said lifting his arms in his defense, "his name is written on the collar if you need to know," he said and he got out. 

Zayn pulled down Liam's pants and untied his hands, "wait a bit okay doll?"  
Zayn approached to boy and lowered down in front of him. Right away he was surprised by his big green eyes which where looking back at Zayn as if pleading mercy.  
"Hey babe," Zayn said, smiling softly at him, "got my slave Liam here and he's going to take you for now. Don't worry he'll be gentle okay?"  
The boy turned his head and saw Liam standing there next to him. He then turned his head back to Zayn and nodded.  
"Good boy..." Zayn lifted his head up to see his collar, "...Harry. Good boy Harry." Zayn looked at Liam, "go on doll. Be gentle on him. We don't want to hurt Harry yea?" 

Liam nodded and he went behind Harry. Harry felt his hands on his waist and Liam's hard dick teasing his hole until he felt it going inside him. Harry closed his eyes and moaned into the gag, only opening his eyes when Liam was completely inside him.  
Zayn was still in front of him holding his chin, "are you okay pet? Can Liam move?"  
Harry nodded the best he could. "Go on doll, you can move." 

Liam moved his hips slowly and Harry moved with him, hearing the metals of the chain moving against each other. Harry's face was red, moaning into the gag and biting on it.  
"Feels good right pet? My doll feels good right?"  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes, Liam honestly felt good unlike anyone else he had. Zayn smiled and he stood up, "good boy you are Harry." He went to Liam, "hear that doll, Harry likes it. You think you could give him harder?"  
Liam nodded, he gripped on Harry's waist tighter and tried to trust harder inside him. Zayn smiled and kissed Liam, "you look so hot like this doll, you're making me hard."  
Liam moaned, pushing faster inside Harry, causing Harry to scream in his gag.

Zayn smirked and he undid his pants and removed them along with his boxers. He got behind Liam and moved his hand on his ass slowly. Liam whined in expectation and looked back at Zayn.  
Zayn chuckled, "coming doll," he said and he positioned himself and slowly pushed inside him.  
Liam had stopped moving and Harry turned his head back at him waiting for him to move, groaning in his gag to get his attention.  
"Doll Harry wants more," Zayn whispered in Liam's ear and Liam turned his head and began moving again.

Zayn kissed Liam's shoulder as he began trusting in him. Liam moaned loudly, along with Harry who was feeling Zayn's trust.  
Liam moved his hips, filling Harry and feeling Zayn inside him.  
"Z-Zayn, I'm gonna..cum," he moaned, "can I cum?" he asked.  
"Yes babe go on. Fill our little pet."  
Liam came inside Harry, leaning onto Zayn. Zayn stopped and pulled out of him.

Liam got out of Harry and Zayn got out of Liam. "Doll, go to Harry and remove his gag. I wanna fuck him."  
Liam nodded and he went in front of Harry, removing his gag while Zayn entered him. Harry took a deep breath from his mouth and he let out a loud moan while Zayn was pushing inside him.

Liam remained on his knees looking at Harry's face wanting to kiss him so hard. So he looked at Zayn, "Master, can I kiss Harry?"  
Zayn was a bit surprised by Liam's request but he smiled, "do you like our new pet Liam? Is he making such a hot face that you can't resist him?"  
Liam bit his lip and nodded, "yes I do."  
"Sure. Go on doll." 

Liam got on his knees and approached Harry, lifting his face up before sticking his tongue out and licking his lips. Harry opened his mouth wider, expecting Liam's kiss but Liam kept licking around his lips.

"Liam's quite a tease pet. He likes to make you needy for him," Zayn explained so Harry moved forward capturing Liam's tongue in his mouth and sucking it in. 

Zayn continued trusting in him hard until he felt close to cumming as well. Harry and Liam where still kissing when Zayn released inside him filling him up as well. Harry moaned, biting on Liam's tongue and Liam pulled away quickly.  
"S-Sorry," Harry breathed. 

Zayn got out of him and he picked some tissue papers there were on the table to wipe himself and pull on his clothes. He went to Harry and leaned next to him, "did you cum pet?"  
Harry shook his head.  
Zayn frowned slightly, "why not?"  
"I, I'm...I'm wearing a cock ring," he managed to say between breaths.  
"Oh. Go remove it doll and help him cum," Zayn told Liam.  
Liam crawled underneath Harry and he removed his cock ring. The very second he did Harry came over Liam's face and chest.  
"I'm sorry!" Harry said blushing.

Liam got out and Zayn wiped the cum off him. He kissed Liam, still standing in front of Harry.  
"So tell me doll, should we bring Harry home with us?" Zayn asked Liam.  
Liam looked at Harry who was looking up at him, "yes Master. Let's bring him home."  
"Yea? You like him don't you? I told you that you would," Zayn teased him.  
Zayn leaned in front of Harry and kissed him, "say pet, do you want to come home with me and my doll?"  
Harry nodded, "yes Master. I want to go with you."

Zayn kissed him again and stood up, "clean him up Liam sweety and put your pants back on. I'll go pay him and get the key to his chains." 

While Liam cleaned Harry and dressed up, Zayn payed Thomas and returned, unchaining Harry.  
"Hands behind Liam love," he said tying Liam's hands with the rope he had.  
"You too Harry," and Harry got his hand behind his back and Zayn tied them up with a rope he got from Thomas. He dressed Harry in some pants Thomas gave him.  
"Come on, let's go." Zayn took Liam's leash and since Harry didn't have one yet he took hold of him from his arm. 

He got them in his car, sitting down between them and the driver took off to his palace. Liam turned to Zayn, on his knees on the seat and kissing around his face.  
Zayn giggled and moved his hand along Liam's back.  
Harry looked at Liam confused by the other's actions.  
"Liam's quite the affectionate type. He likes kissing and cuddling. Just like me. Do you like that pet?"  
Harry blushed and nodded, "I like cuddling."  
Zayn smiled and pulled him closer, "good. Come here."  
Harry smiled and leaned onto Zayn and after a few he kissed Zayn under his eyes gently, pulling away to see how Zayn reacted. Zayn smiled at him, "you can go on pet. I like it," so hearing that Harry did like Liam and began kissing around Zayn's face.

"Who's up for another round once we get home?" Zayn offered and both his slaves immediately replied 'me.'

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? The next part will only have loads of smut, probably more than this one.  
> Feel free to comment. I love reading your ideas :)  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
